Winner Takes All
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: Musa Suzuki gets accepted into Alfea Performing Arts. There she meets Riven SInclair and they don't get off on a very good start. problem is, Musa is stuck with him. How exactly? Read to find out!
1. First day and audition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N: **Hi people of Winx Club fanfiction! I'm back! And with a whole new story! This story is similar to the story: Republic City Performing Arts, but it is the Winx Club version, so it is different OK? The title may change, but I have not decided yet.

* * *

**MUSA POV**

Two weeks ago I got a letter inviting me to Alfea Performing Arts. I was so excited! I'm here, right now, at my audition. My friend, Aisha Fox, got accepted into this school earlier, so I know I won't be alone.

I was wearing an under armour women's touch T-shirt, Xersion™ fitted capris – plus, and a pair of Vans authentic classic gray lace up sneakers. My hair was in a ponytail, and I was also wearing Jet oversized stud earrings, and a circle dance bracelet.

"Musa Suzuki." A man called. I stepped out, and began to sing 'Hurricane' by Bridget Mendler.

_Think the clouds are clogging up my brain  
Like the way the drain drains is the tears on my Face  
And I'm stuck up in this storm, I  
I guess I'll be alright, oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh, Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
Then it hits me like, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh No, uh oh, uh oh,  
And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  
Got me flyin' till I'm cryin' and I'm down on my knees  
That's what Dorthy was afraid of  
The sneaky tornado, Oh, uh oh, uh oh, Oh Oh, uh oh, uh oh,  
There's no place like  
Home, Ho-woam_

_I'm boarding up the windows  
Lockin' up my heart  
It's like everytime the wind blows  
I feel it tearin' us apart  
Everytime he smiles, I  
Let him in again  
Everything is fine when  
You're standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the rain  
Standin' in the eye of the Hurricane  
_  
Finish. I finished the song. I was so sure that I was going to get in! The man motioned to what I think were the most talented students at this school. They were wearing nametags so I knew their names.

_**Stella Lowe: "That was amazing."**_

_**Bloom West: "One of the best auditions have ever seen."**_

_**Sky Adams: "Wow, you must be gifted in music!"**_

_**Flora Malone: "Nice moves." **_

_**Brandon Taylor: "That was really good."**_

_**Helia Anderson: "You are really talented."**_

Everybody had spoken up except for the seventh boy. His name was Riven Sinclair.

_**Riven Sinclair: "**__**"You over counted the beats in your hip hop step and your rapping was a little rushed. I think you should work on that"**_

I almost dropped my jaw. I was dancing and I didn't even notice.

"Hey, I practiced a lot. It was not even that big of a deal." I told him.

"Well, apparently, you did not practice enough." He told me. Ugh, he is so irritating! What is the big deal?! And I practiced loads! Almost every day!

"Just shut up Riven!" Stella Lowe said. "She's in this now anyways, we all thought it was good so she is in!" I smiled.

* * *

_**Later….**_

I had just gotten my schedule, and it was not a bad one.

_Period 1: Ballet, room 132_

_Period 2: Song Writing, room 205_

_Period 3: Acting 101, Room 185_

_Lunch._

_Period 4: Chorus, Room 173_

_Period 5: Hip Hop, Room 239_

_Period 6: Visual Art, Room 225_

I was sharing a dorm with the most talented girls in the school! Plus a few other people. My room was with Tecna King.

"Musa, are you ready to go?" Aisha asked. She is in the same dorm as I am too. I nodded, and she led the way, we have the same class right now.

* * *

_**First Period (Ballet)…..**_

"Ms. Griselda, this is Musa, the new student." Aisha introduced me. Ms. Griselda does not look like the kind of teacher to be teaching ballet.

"I'm sorry to say this but it seems that we only have one partner left Ms. Musa." She said. Oh, great, I have to dance with Riven. Just great! Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Just great." I said sarcastically.

"So we meet again." He said.

"A simple, 'Hello' would have sufficed. Oh, and BTW, I still don't like you" I told him. I have to admit he was cute though.

"Warm-ups!" the teachers yelled.

"Plié, Relevé, Tendu and Dégagé, Port de Bras, and Grand Battement!" she yelled.

"AGAIN!" she yelled. _Sheesh. _Ms. Griselda sure likes to yell at people doesn't she?

* * *

_**Second period (Song Writing)….**_

"OK class, so today, I'm going to pair you up to write love songs." Ms. DuFour, the teacher said. Unfortunately, Riven is in my class too. Please don't let me end up with him.

"Flora Malone and Helia Anderson, Stella Lowe and Brandon Taylor, Tecna King and Timmy White, Aisha Fox and Nabu Fletcher, Bloom West and Sky Adams, and uh.. Musa Suzuki and Riven SInclair." Ms. DuFour announced,ugh, fate was against me. Why, why, why does have to be him?!

I walked over to Riven. "How am I supposed to write a love song if I am stuck wiith someone like _you_?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm the one who got stuck with a crazy partner." He said. I am not crazy! HE-HE is crazy! This guy is insane!

"I am not crazy! I don't like you that's all! Oh what? Why? Because you are stuck up, stubborn, ignorant, spoiled and ugh! Just that." I told him.

"I have a better idea anyway, why don't we just come up with our own song lyrics, and then meet up tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Who said you got to make all the decisions?" He asked me. This is getting really annoying.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked him. He stayed silent.

"That's what I thought." I said. Satisfied with myself.

* * *

_**After School…..**_

"Hey Musa, how was school?" Tecna asked. She is my friend now.

"Just great mom!" I replied. Tecna threw a pillow at me. I laughed.

I had most of y classes with Riven! Boo hoo for me! but at least now I have some friends that I can talk to instead of him. This school is awesome. And by the looks of it, I don't think anyone has ever challenged Riven like I have.

Riven Sinclair, get ready to meet your match.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, so there is the first chapter, I hope you liked it! I will probably update this story either tomorrow, or next week.

Hurricane: More lyrics: lyrics/b/bridgit_mendler/

Please review! =)

Xoxo - Zoey


	2. Song works

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar : The Legend of Korra

**A/N: **Hello, I'm back! I got a lot of good reviews so I'm continuing this story! hope you enjoy this chap! Oh, and this story is Multi-POV, but most of the story is Musa's POV.

* * *

_**The next day, after school…..**_

**MUSA POV **

I sat down on a bench waiting for Riven to actually come so we could start. I watched as a group of performers danced while a few people played some music.

"Some people here are really talented." I said to myself.

"Yeah, some people like me." A voice said. I turned around and saw Riven.

"You do realize that you didn't scare or surprise me, right?" I asked him. He ignored my statement though, and sat down next to me.

"A simple 'hello' would have sufficed. Oh, where have I heard that before? Yeah, you." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

I was still watching the group of performers. So I didn't realize that Riven was calling me. "Musa!"

I immediately snapped out of my trance. "What? What? What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want you to pay attention." He told me as if it was so obvious. I rolled my eyes again.

"Whatever, sing to me some of your lyrics." I told him. Well, more like commanded.

"You go first." He said.

"No, you. I asked, well more like commanded first." I told him. He thinks he can just boss me around like that! Well! We'll see about that!

"Well, I'm not the one who wanted to meet up after school instead of work on the song in class" He pointed out as a matter-of-factly. Well, he had a point. But… but… ugh, fine! I give up.

"Fine, I'll go first." I said, and I started to sing.

[Musa]

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like

"And that's it, for now." I said. Waiting for an answer.

"Nice" he said flatly. I signaled to him that it was his turn. And he started to sing.

[Riven]

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

"Not bad, I think we can combine our lyrics to create a verse but-" I was interrupted.

"Not bad? I am never not bad! I am always the _best_. Do you hear me? The best." He protested to me. He thinks he is so-o great! Huh! I admit he was but his lyrics were pretty to close to mine!

"Well then Mr. Best, your lyrics were pretty close to mine! And you called mine 'nice'" I told him. Let's see if he has anything to say about that! He says nothing. Huh! Figures. "Well anyway, you sing your part first and then I'll sing mine. Okay?" I asked. He nodded.

[Riven]  
And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
[Musa]  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like

"Okay I guess, that was good. But we still need a chorus." He said. Of course we do! Did he think that I didn't know that?!

"Okay…." I said, and started to think up some lyrics.

[Musa]

All I knew is the morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile

"That was…. Not bad, but it needs to be longer." He said. Not bad? Not bad? Ugh! He is always criticizing me!

"Fine! Well, that's all I've got! You make the chorus longer!" I told him.

[Riven]

In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now  
I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

I just wanna know you know you know you

"Well, that was actually good." I told him. And I meant it.

"Well of course it is. I'm helping with it." Riven said. Oh please! What an ego of his!

"Just shut up, Sir Stuck-up!" I told him. Sir Stuck-up…. Not a bad nickname for him.

"Well! Sir Stuck-up can write a pretty good song." He defended. Or at least tried to defend himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…. . just your huge ego!" I told him, still laughing.

"Well-" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't have the time to listen to your protests! My friend Stella Lowe has something very important to tell me! See you in class tomorrow Mr. Ego!" I said quickly, then got up with my guitar to meet up with Stella at the café. I stopped. I just realized that I didn't know where the café was.

"Hey Riven, I'm going to need some help." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that I hear? Miss Greatness needs help from me?" He asked sarcastically, acting surprised.

"Stop showing off your acting skills and just help me! It's bad enough that I'm asking _you _to help_ me." _I told him. "Now hurry up or I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

**A/N: **If you look closely, there is actually a bit of MusaXRiven! I don't wanna rush them! I mean, come on people! They gotta hate each other for a little while right? Right! Please review. Should I change the title to 'Winner Takes All' or should it stay 'Lucky Star'?

Link: Continue reading taylor-swift-everything-has-changed-lyrics#ixzz2KSv9OBXM

PLEASE REVIEW!

Xoxo - Zoey


	3. The bet

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N : **Hey fanfictioners! I'm glad you like the story so far. As you can see, I've changed the title to 'Winner Takes All' I hope you don't mind the title change! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! This chapter is Musa POV (as I said before, most of this story is Musa's POV).

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I walked into the café that Stella had texted me to go to.

"Guess what?!" She squealed excitedly before I even got the chance to sit down.

"What?" I asked as I sat down in my chair.

"I am directing a movie.." She started, "that's written by me!" she finished. Apart from being a fashion designer, I learned that Stella always wanted to be a director or a writer.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, happy for my friend, "Your dream…. It's coming true!"

"I know! It's like…. Magic" she said.

Magic? Do you believe in magic? I do. But it's not the kind of magic like witches or fairies or spells. I stopped believing in that kind of magic a long, long time ago. The magic I believe in, is the kind of magic of hope, and wishes. You can make a wish come true, if you're determined.

"Anyways, I thought you could help me out with auditions!" Stella beamed. I wish I could but I have something else up my sleeve, so I shook my head.

Her smile dropped. "Why not?" she asked, disappointed.

"Because I am auditioning for the female lead, that's why!" I said, smiling.

"That would be great! But who would help with the auditions?" Stella asked me.

"What about Brandon?" I asked.

"What?! W-why?!" Stella asked, blushing. The girl is so madly in love.

"Because word on the street is that he's a great director, and it's the perfect excuse for you to hang out with him and-" I was interrupted. By who? Stella.

"US? HANG OUT? OMIGOSH YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Stella exclaimed happily. By now people were staring at us. They looked at Stella like she was crazy.

"I know, I know. But keep you're voice down will ya? People are staring" I told her. Yanking her arm to her seat.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Anyhow, I am _so _asking him." She says. I wanted to tell her that Brandon was right behind her but I just decided to watch the fun.

"Ask who what?" he asked from behind her. Stella turns back quickly, surprised by his appearance.

"Well….. she was telling me how she was holding her auditions or her new play that she wrote herself, but I can't help because I'm going to audition." I explained to him.

"I'll do it." He said quickly. "I'll even help you with the flyers."

"oh! OK! How about we work on them right now?" Stella suggested. She was smiling calmly but I know on the inside she was freaking out. He nodded and they left.

Just then, Riven came and sat down next to me. Wearing his usual scowl.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just to stop by and say a quick hello." He answered.

"Well then, why did you sit down?" I asked. I wanted him to leave already. How did he even know where I was sitting? Fate was against me.

"I wanted to talk" he said. Oh great!

"Oh really? You wanted to talk to the girl who you thought wasn't good enough to enter this prestigious school?" I asked him sarcastically. Really now! He opened his mouth to say something but instead, Timmy White's voice came out.

"Hi Musa and Riven!" Timmy greeted.

"Hiya Timmy!" I greeted back.

"Oh, so you greet him like that but not me." Riven said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why would I greet _you _like that? I don't even like you!" I exclaimed to his face. Does he really expect me to be nice to him?

"Well if only you didn't take the auditions so seriously!" he told me. Ugh!

"What?! It was one tiny mistake! Nobody but you even noticed! Not even the damn dean!" I told him. I'm not usually one to say things like that but he is just so irritating.

"Hey! I have a question to ask someone!" Timmy yelled. That really took me by surprise. Timmy was usually so quiet…. Not to mention he's a NERD.

"Well Timmy what's your question-"

"Uh, I was actually talking to Musa." Timmy interrupted him. I smirked at this.

"What's your question?" I asked him.

"Well, I sorta like this girl-"

"Name" I interrupted him.

"Uh… Tecna." He said, blushing.

"You like-" before I could say her name Riven covered my hand with his mouth.

"You know what? I like her better this way." He said, I could tell he was trying not to smirk. But I bit his finger and he let go of me, scowling.

"Anyway, Timmy, I heard that she likes you too. Just keep doing what you're already doing." I told him. Then Timmy smiled, and left.

"Did you really hear that?" Riven asked me in disbelief. He probably thinks that I just said that to make Timmy smile. Figures.

"Of course! She told me _herself!_" I told him.

"Anyway, what makes you think I'm not fun?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. Again.

"It would be much easier to say how you _are_ fun. Then I would have nothing to say." I told him, smirking. He thinks he's fun! Ha! How is super serious fun?

"I can be fun!" he argued. Wow, he's really getting steamed. This _is _fun.

"In what alternate universe is serious _fun_?" I asked him.

"I'll prove it." He said, oh re-eally? We'll just see about that!

"Tomorrow, after school." I told him. He nodded and left.

I left the place feeling weird. OK, calm down. It's not a date, just two acquaintance's hanging out for _bet purposes_.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you liked the chap! REVIEW!

Xoxo - Zoey


	4. What just happened?

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club

**A/N: **So glad that you guys liked the last chapter! And now is finally the time for Riven's POV! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! There be DRAMA. (Slight drama and swearing)

* * *

**RIVEN POV**

"So, to prove that you _are _fun, you are taking me to the most cliché place in this dimension?" Musa asked. We were now standing in front of the amusement park entrance-well across the street anyway. She really didn't realize that right next to the amusement park.

"No, of course not. What is this, a high school love story? We are going to play laser tag" I corrected her, rolling my eyes. We went in, and put on our gear.

"Okay, so you know how to play?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm the fun one, remember?" She replied. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can be fun to beat you." I told her.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" She said. The bell rang signaling for the game to start. Musa immediately ran to cover.

"Hiding already?" I yelled. I was still out in the open while Musa was hiding somewhere.

"Fuck off!" Musa yelled back. Did she forget that there are kids here or what?

I saw her shoot one kid and then another. I shot a two kids and one of them started crying and I laughed. The mother of the kid who was crying glared at me and huffed off.

Musa snuck away and shot another three kids then hid again. I shot another kid and then this lady yelled at me "Why don't you play with kids your own age?!"

"Musa come out! We're the only people here" I yelled. But she didn't come out. Typical Musa, trying to win. I started to walk around. Then I heard running and I turned back and I got knocked over. By who? Musa.

"Hey Riven, I guess this means I win." She said with a smile. She was right on top of me.

_You want to kiss her._ I thought. _No you don't_. the other half of my conscious thought. I shrugged the thought of kissing Musa off. But she was still on top of me.

"AAH! Mommy! They are about to have sex!" A little boy yelled. The little boy looked like he was five years old. How does he even know what sex is?

"I am ashamed of you two! Having sex in such a public place, with kids!" the mother yelled.

"Oh re-eally? Because the last time I checked, five year olds aren't even supposed to know what sex _is_, where have you been taking your kid?" Musa countered, getting off me and standing up. I snickered.

"Besides, we aren't even a couple! We aren't friends! And she fell on me!" I exclaimed.

"Now beat it!" Musa commanded. The lady huffed away, that's something that we've seen all night.

"Mother's these days." I said.

"You think she's gonna tell the manager?" Musa asked. I shrugged.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and get outta here!" I exclaimed and pulled her along. I was still trying to get the idea of almost kissing Musa. This was just a bet, not a date.

We were walking back to campus when a young man came along.

"Hey there, would you like to buy your girlfriend some flowers?" The young man asked us- well me.

"Whoa. She is _not _my girlfriend." I told him.

"Then buy your pretty date some flowers." He said. I rolled my eyes. This was getting annoying.

"She isn't my date either!" I stressed. Musa pulled me away.

"Just buy the stupid flowers." She hissed. What? Why?

"Why?" I asked her, a bit annoyed.

"Because the dude has no arm idiot!" She whisper-yelled. I looked back at the man to see that she was right. I sighed

"Fine, I'll buy the stupid flowers." I told Musa.

"And after that, you can keep them." She told me. I rolled my eyes again. Me? Keep some girly flowers? Fat chance.

"Or you could, like the girl is supposed to." I told her. And she rolled her eyes.

"This is the 21st century. And besides…. That's only in dates." She said.

"Right." I said and we walked back to the dude who was still waiting patiently.

"I'll buy the flowers." I told him, taking out some money.

We walked away with the flowers- in her hand.

"You know what? These are nice, I just might keep them." She said.

_**AT Musa's dorm….**_

"You know you not that bad, well you really didn't prove anything, for all I know that could have been the only fun place you know" Musa said. We were walking to my door. We were now kinda friends…. I guess…. We were at her door.

"Wow, you place is messy" I said.

"Oh come on! I just gave you a compliment about being cool!" she said.

"I'm just saying it's a pigsty" I said.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! And we were almost friends!" Musa exclaimed

"Well at least I'm fun _and _clean" I yelled.

"You fun? HA! You do one thing and now you're walking around thinking your Mr. Fun! For a guy that notices everything you're pretty clueless" she said. Ugh! I can't believe we were almost friends!

"Really! You want me to continue to prove to you that I am fun?" I yelled.

"Sure if that's even possible!" she yelled.

"Fine tomorrow after school!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Then, it suddenly dawned on me.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**A/N: **HEY! So I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the chap! REVIEW!

Xoxo - Zoey


	5. I hate you

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club

**A/N : **Hello people! I have nothing to say really! Here is the chapter!

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I sighed as I entered song-writing class. I was going on a… I don't even know anymore with Riven today again. It had been a few days since the audition for Stella's movie, play, whatever. I got the main lead. And lucky me, Riven got the male lead. i sat down in my usual seat when Riven came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't make it to whatever it was that we were supposed to do today." He said.

"Aw, totally fun Riven couldn't find a fun place to go to from the internet?" I teased, he rolled his eyes at me.

"NO. I have a girlfriend and we are hanging out tonight. But oh, you probably wouldn't know about that because guys are too scared of you to ask you out." He said. Huh! Then he just walked away like that! Ugh!

"I know more than you think" I muttered under my breath.

Honestly, I was kinda looking forward to hanging out with him today. And what he said to me really hurt. I don't know how I feel about Riven anymore. I don't know if like him or hate him or…. Love him, maybe?

"HEEEEY!" Stella said as she sat down next to me.

"HI" I said flatly.

"Anyway, for the celebration of finishing auditions …. We are having a gathering in our dorm tomorrow night and some of the cast is coming!" she said.

"Oh, OK." I said. I had to go. Stella would never forgive me if I didn't.

* * *

_**Tomorrow night…**_

I opened my door and I saw Riven there.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in?" I snapped. I had to put up a tough front. If Riven ever found out at all that I liked him , I would never hear the end of it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Come in or I slam the door in your face." I said.

"Rude." He muttered. He walked past me into my dorm.

"Anata o fakku." I mumbled.

"Everyone's already here." I said as I sat down in a bean bag chair, Riven sat next to me.

"Let's start with would you rather. You know we start easy." Aisha said as she grinned devilishly. "I'll go first."

"OK, Brandon…. Would you rather…. Kiss a bear…. Or have Stella hate you for the rest of your life?" She asked.

"I would rather kiss a bear." Brandon replied. Awwww. That is so sweet.

"Anyway, Musa, would you rather…. Date anyone in this room or… marry a hobo?" Brandon asked me.

"That's easy! Date anyone in this room!" I said. So easy. I have nothing against hobo's by the way.

"OK, uh….. Flora! Would you rather have everyone you love hate you or be in a room with a thousand poisonous spides for 5 minutes?" I asked.

"That's too hard!" she complained.

"NO it isn't" I said,

"Then you choose!" she said.

"I'd rather have everyone I love hate me. Because I could find new people to love." I said. It was true.

"OK, Riven, would you rather date Musa, or drink nothing but pee for the rest of your life?" Sky asked.

"I'd rather drink pee for the rest of my life." He answered. That was really hurtful.

"Hurtful." Bloom said.

I knew I was mean to him, but I wasn't that mean.

"Let's move on to a different game." Aisha suggested. "Musa, truth or dare!"

"I'm not playing." I said. I didn't want to. It'll only make me feel worse than I already feel.

"Come on!" Tecna pleaded.

"OK! Dare!" I said reluctantly. I am so annoyed with everyone right now.

"I dare you to kiss Riven! For five seconds!" Bloom said.

"Nope, I choose truth!" I said. I don't even want to look at Riven right now.

"Too late to back out!" Stella said. Ugh! I hate truth or dare!

"Fine." I said.

"No way am I" Riven couldn't finish his sentence because my lips were on his.

"Don't tell anyone I did this." I threatened him.

"Have anyone know that I got kissed by _you? Please!" _he said.

I knew it! I knew having him was going to be very awful! But I didn't expect it to be this bad! He was being really rude and a jerk. I felt like crying. Tears dared to fall..

"I'm going to bed now." I said.

I walked over to my bed and put my face in my pillow. "Anata ga kirai desu Riven." I muttered, before I cried silently.

* * *

**A/N : **Really sad! Riven you stupid BOY**! **I hate me for writing this chapter! I'm ripping my own feels out! Sorry if it's short!

Oh, and 'Anata ga kirai desu' is 'I hate you' in Japanese.

'Anata o fakku' Is 'fuck you' in Japanese

PLEASE REVIEW!

Xoxo – Zoey


	6. This Better Not Be A Joke

Disclaimer : I do not own Winx Club. (Or the scene from Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai that is in this chapter).

* * *

**Musa POV**

I was walking to one of the many auditoriums, I was still thinking about that… 'kiss' Riven gave me. I sighed. No other teenagers have to go through this. No, it's either 'he has a girlfriend!' or 'I don't like him!' or even, 'what do I wear to the party!'. But me, it's nothing like that. It's 'I like him but he has a girlfriend _and_ he hates me' or 'I have to make it to class before I have to bend for twirl for five minutes.

It had been three days since our little 'get together'. Well, at least now I know how he really feels about me.

I'm getting mixed feelings all over again. Sometimes i really hate me.

"And Action!" Stella said. We were shooting one of the scenes for her movie now.

**Destiny**

_What do you think you're doing idiot!?_

**Evan**

_What do you think your bringing into this holy building?! You dirty little pervert!_

**Destiny**

_I am not a pervert! And there is nothing perverted about this game at all!_

**Evan**

_Then how about this you little bitch? How about you try reading the scene out loud? If it's a work of art and not vulgar at all, then you should have no problem. Right? Or maybe that game is just a dutch wife you can buy for $50?_

**Destiny**

_I won't forgive you for insulting Cecilia! Fine then!... L-Lucas…. Hurry…. Plunge your…. Sacred sword…._

**Evan**

_Louder!_

**Destiny**

_P-Plunge your huge,shiny, black sacred sword… into my bad Barnivall…. You want my sacred sword that badly? You really are a perverted bitch pig Cecilia. D-Don't be so mean Lucas… Look at your face. You want it so badly. Come on bitch pig. If you want it, beg me more politely. P-P-Please, Master! Plunge your… sacred sword… into my… indecent.. into…. Here.. it's not a sacred sword, call it by it's real name. _

**Evan**

_What's wrong? Come on, say it._

**Destiny**

_Lucas… into my… indecent…. LIKE HELL I COULD SAY THIS, YOU IDIOT! EVAN YOU STUPID IDOT, GO DIE!*__**runs out of room***_

"A…And cut" Stella ? I was taking out all of my anger at Riven.

"Musa." Riven said. Huh? Oh, I guess I didn't notice him standing there.

"What!?" I snapped. I really don't want to see him right now. Anger rushed through me. I just wanted to knock his stupid hair off his stupid head.

"I'm sorry." He said. I rolled my eyes.

I gasped, "What's this?! Riven is apologizing to the last girl he'd ever date!? What? Is there no more pee to drink?" I asked sarcastically. Please. Like I would ever fall for him again.

I stayed silent.

"Musa, I'm serious." He said.

"So am I." I said as I started to get up, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Lemme go!" I yelled. Struggling to get out of his grip. What does he want from me?!

"We need to talk." He stressed. Talk?! What is there to talk about! I refuse to talk with him!

"There's nothing to talk about." I said coldly, "Besides, we need to get back to shooting." I added.

"Stella and Brandon told us to take five." He pointed out. Ugh! Why does everything always go the wrong way?

I sighed. "Fine make it quick" I said folding my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said.

"Okay, you already said that" I said and turned.

"I'm not done!"

I turned back around and groaned loudly.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff about you. In fact I'm sorry about everything I've done to you since you got here" he said.

"No seriously Musa, I really am" he said."I shouldn't have pointed out those _very _minor details. I guess I was a little intimidated" he added.

I stay quiet for.

"Musa, I really am sorry. I like you. Give a second chance, or at least one chance." He pleaded. I stayed quiet.

I sighed. "The last time I gave you a chance, you barely even noticed I did, and you broke my heart too." I told him coldly. Maybe I do still like him…. But what if his whole apology thing was a joke? I'd be broken again.

"You aren't being fair." He protests. Hah! He's talking to me about being fair! When he is the one who is really unfair!

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it." I told him coldly. Glaring.

"But..." He trails off. Lost for words, eh?

"Anata wa totemo orokadearu" I said to him. The expression on my face still full of disgust, and anger.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. I really shouldn't have expected him to understand Japanese. Stupid.

"Anyway, I need to think about this, I'll tell you when I decide what to do." I tell him, then walk away.

I don't even know how i feel about him anymore. And right now, I want him too feel my pain, I want him to feel what it's like to hurt like I did. And right now, I was pretty satisfied with myself. If he really was joking, I'd never forgive him.

But what if it wasn't a joke? And what if he was really being sincere? I don't know what to feel if he was. I stopped in my tracks. And I had to resist the urge to look back. To see if he was smiling or if his face was full of sorrow. I want to look back, but I can't. If i did look back, it would seem like I really did care about Riven, and I don't. At least, I don't think so. I need to get my thoughts straight.

_This better not be a joke._

* * *

**A/N :** OK, uh… Hello people. as you can see, I used a scene from 'Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai'. I just changed the names, and some of the words. I don't own that. I hope that you liked the chapter.

Oh, and 'Anata wa totemo orokadaru' is 'You are so stupid' in Japanese. I have a thing for foreign languages.

REVIEW please.

Xoxo - Zoey

Xoxo - Zoey


	7. End

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club.

**A/N : **Hey guys! I've got a treat for you! Early update! YEAH! Hope you'll like the chap, but before that, I wanna say that this will probably be the last chapter, though I think I will make an alternate ending. But BE WARNED, this isn't how my stories usually end.

* * *

_At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life – Unknown_

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I had been avoiding Riven these past few days. But I don't love Riven anymore. I've decided that. But I don't know how to tell him.

Now I feel that the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I just have to stay though. And I have to face him. But….

"Musa." A voice said to me. I snap out of my daze, and it's… Riven, lucky me. "Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked me.

"I-I have to go." I said to him, then stand up. "I'll tell you, sunset. A-At the pier." I manage to choke out. Then I walk away.

* * *

_**AT The Pier, Sunset…..**_

I'm just waiting for Riven right now. I don't know how he will react to my decision. But I know that he will not be happy, that's for sure.

I wish I could run from all this though. I wish that I wasn't in this situation right now. I wish that I could just escape reality. But, we all know that that will never happen. Nobody can escape the reality of the cruel world we live in.

I'll hate myself for this, or will I? I don't li-love Riven. I don't even know if I like him. But even if I did like him, which I don't. he'll break my heart. Probably. If I'm just going to have my heart broken, I'd rather not have any connections at all.

But I have another motive, I'll admit. I want Riven to feel my pain. I want him to feel what I felt when I gave him a chance and he turned me down. B-Besides, as Oscar Wilde would say, 'The heart was made to be broken'. It sounds rather cruel, I suppose. But, in a way, it actually makes sense.

It'll be hard for Riven, to let go. But it wouldn't be as hard as holding on to something that wasn't real. I'll forgive Riven, in time. Why? Because The more anger you hold in your heart towards the past, the less capable you are of loving the present. I know that now.

You can't blame me for walking away, because Riven didn't really do anything to make me stay, just leave. I'm not going to waste my time giving him a second chance, because I know that there is someone out there looking for their first.

Riven will probably say to me, 'You'll never find someone like me', and I'll reply like 'That's the point'. Letting go is something you do when you love someone, but you just believe in them anymore. I wish I could believe in Riven. But… I can't. I just can't. The scariest thing is that I won't know if he'll miss me or forget me. Until he's broken, he won't know what he's made of. Love is a ruthless game, after all. Well, unless you play it good, and right.

My mom used to tell me (before she died), that once you have feelings for someone, it will always be there. You may not like them anymore, but you still care. I have living proof of that. What? No, not Riven. My dad. He's still pining away about mom. Don't blame him, I miss her lots. But you can't bring back the dead. And you can't change what already done.

I didn't even realize that I was closing my eyes. And when I open them, I see a figure walking towards me, and the figure is…. Riven. I sighed. He's coming closer, and closer. Until he's right in front of me.

"Hi" Riven greeted.

"Hello." I replied. I'm a bit nervous but… I have to do this. It'll be better for both of us.

"So… have you made up your mind yet?" HE asked.

"Yes." I said, and I can't meet his gaze.

"Well?" he asks, and I feel like there's a lump in my throat, but gulp, and sighed.

"No." I said firmly, grim faced. And I looked right into his eyes.

"W-What? What do you mean?" He asked me. For once, I don't roll my eyes at this.

"I mean no. I'm not giving you a second chance. I can't. OK? I can't. it'll be better for both of us this way." I told him, and I hoped that he would accept it, but he didn't.

"But… t- The part that hurts me the most, is knowing that I once had you, then lost you." He tells me. Oh brother. He think he can make me love him again by using this whole guilt-trip thing.

"You never know what you've got until you've lost it. And once you've lost it, you can _never _get it back. Maybe you should've thought of that" I told him as a matter-of-factly. My eyes cold and distant.

"I'll never let go of you. I'll never give up on you." He said to me. I sighed. He just won't give up will he?

"Then you are holding on to what you haven't got. At some point, you have to realize, Riven, that some people…. can stay in your heart… but not in your life." I told him. Really! Maybe he would get the hint and just GO already.

"But…. Can we at least be friends?" he pleaded. I wish we could, but we can't.

"You can never 'just be friends' with somebody you used to love. Simply because a little part of you will always love them, no matter what.." I told him.

He stayed silent.

"Just stay strong, okay? And remember that relationships are like broken glass, sometimes… it's better to leave it alone, rather than try to the piece's back together….. and get hurt." I said.

He still didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." I said, and turned my back to him, and walked away.

Even as I was walking I could ear his screams, begging me to forgive him, and still asking me to give him another chance. But I ignore those sounds as if they were just my imagination.

What have I done? I was trying to help. What can you do…. If your good isn't good enough? And… everything that you touch just… tumbles down? My best intentions keep making a mess of things. My faith is shaken, because I can't go back and undo this. But I just have to stay, and… face my mistakes. I'll get stronger, and wiser in time… and I'll get through this. Life and time are truly the best teachers. Life teaches us to make use of time and time teaches us the value of life.

I have to accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. There are things in life we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things we don't want to know, but have to learn. And people we can't live without, but have to let go. Just because I laugh a lot, that doesn't mean that my life is easy. Just because I have a smile on y face, doesn't mean that I'm happy. I chose to move on with my life, I hope Riven can too. One day. Because you only live once after all, but I heard that if you do it right, once is enough.

I'll send out a wish, I'll send out a prayer.

And maybe, just maybe, finally. Someone… will see how much I really care.

* * *

**A/N : **Whew! Long chapter! Hope you liked it. I know, sad ending, but… I don't know! I just felt like this ending needed to be done! I might make an alternate ending! Hope that I do! Well, should I? tell me in the reviews if I should make an alternate ending!

REVIEW!

Xoxo – Zoey


	8. Alternate End

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Winx Club

**A/N : **OK, so most of you… OK ALL of you, asked me to do an alternate ending. So I was like 'OK' so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them. – Bruce Lee

* * *

**MUSA POV **

I have told Riven that I will tell him how I feel about him. Now I am just waiting for him. I decided that I will give him a chance. Just one last time.

Forgiveness is a gift you give yourself, my mother used to say. It's letting go of the past and… moving on to the future. Riven, please forgive me for not being able to let go… I forgave you for not holding on.

Why? You ask, I should give a chance? I chose to stay with him for all the things that he did right. And not leave him for one thing that he did wrong. Besides, there is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love. Forgiving your enemies after all, doesn't help them, it helps you.

My parents said that you should always forgive everybody, even if they do not deserve it. Nobody in the world has the right to have control over your mind. Forgiveness to me, it doesn't mean accepting someone's apology, no. It means understanding fully that a person made a mistake, but is worthy of a second chance.

Forgiveness doesn't always lead to a healed relationship, though. Some people are just not capable of love, and it might be wise to let it go, along with all of your anger. Just wish them well, and take care of yourself. Though I do hope that will never happen to me.

Those who cannot forgive, though, do not deserve forgiveness. But we cannot go back. We can only go forward in life. People have to forgive, anyway. We don't have to like them, we don't have to be friends with them, we don't have to send them hearts in text messages, but we have to forgive them, to overlook, to forget. Because if we don't, we are tying rocks to our feet, too much for our wings to carry.

I want to be the kind of person who can do that. Move on and forgive people and be easy and happy. It seems like an easy thing to do my head. But it's not so easy when you try it in real life.

Forgiveness means it finally becomes unimportant that you hit back. It doesn't matter anymore. Anger makes you smaller. Wile forgiveness forces you to grow beyond what you are.

I open my eyes. And I see Riven in the distance, he comes closer, and closer, until he's right in front of me.

"Hello." He said to me.

"Hi" I reply, heart pounding. Nervous. But.. I have to do this. "Look I-" I get cut off by him

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want me. You are all I ever dreamed of and hoped more. You are much, much more. Please know that I didn't think I was mean. But I realize I am. I don't want you to put your arms around me and say it's all right, that you forgive me. I want you to be sure that you do. And my love for you will last as long as I live. I can see no lightness, no humour, no joke to make. I just hope that we will be able to go back to when we had laughter, and the world was coloured. Not black and white and grey. I am so sorry for hurting you. I could inflict all kinds of pain on myself, but it would not take back any I gave to you." He said.

I was speechless, of course. It was the most sincere and nicest and beautiful thing that anyone in the whole world has ever said to me before. My eyes were brimming with tears, they are daring to fall. But I didn't let them, at least, not yet anyway. The only thing I could think of to say is…

"Offer it up personally then. Right here. Right now. I thought of ho many people go to their graves unforgiven and unforgiving. I thought of how many people have had siblings or friends or children or lovers disappear from their lives before precious words of clemency or absolution could be passed along. How do the survivors of terminated relationships ever endure the pain of unfinished business from that place of meditation, I found the answer-you can finish the business yourself, from within yourself. It's not only possible, it's essential." I said.

"I was wrong. I should have never doubted you. I do trust you. I love you, and I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be..." He struggled to find the right words. "..._without_ you." And then, finally, his arms slackened, releasing me , giving me the choice again. I felt his shoulders slump, and his heart shudder. "Please..."

**"Yes** you are forgiven, come back to me and we can start all over again... But one thing is for sure, after you broke me I'm not the same person that you hurt before..." I told him.

He nodded, and all of a sudden I could help myself. The tears started to fall down my face, the tears of joy, of happiness. Forgiveness is the final form of love. And I love him. I love Riven. I admit it now. I realize it now.

Riven looks at my face shocked at runs to me and hugs me tight while repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.". Well I'm sorry too. For not admitting this sooner. For not forgiving him sooner. For not realizing the fact that I cannot live without his eyes, his smile, his laugh.

When the tears had finally stopped, I looked at him and smiled. "Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, please, never let it disappear." I told him.

He nodded and kissed me. Then he said, "Love is old, love is new. Love is all, love is you." Then he added, "I don't want a fairytale ending with you. I want to be there to help you face your fears and to help you overcome your failures. I want to give you the kind of love that's not disorted and fabricated, but real, raw, honest. You're not perfect, and neither am I. but when we're together I can believe that things will always fall into place."

Thank you, for everything. We'll have our bad days, now and then, but we'll stay strong. Together. Love doesn't make the world go round, no. it's what makes the ride worthwhile.

_Forever isn't long at all when I'm with you_

* * *

**A/N : **Whew! That took long enough! Hope you liked the alternate end! Even though I'm really sick about love right now. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry again. I have literally spent writing half the chapter crying. My best friend told me that she knows who my crush likes. Like, why the fuck would she tell me that? She wouldn't tell me who either. Idiot. She keeps secrets from me but she just HAS TO KNOW EVERYTHING I talk about.

Anyway, enough about me. I'm gonna make another story. It's gonna be BloomXSky. Look forward to it!

Xoxo - Zoey


End file.
